Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an electronic device having a redistribution area and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
While electronic products (e.g., mobile phone, tablet PC, or the like) having further improved functions and/or smaller size are desired, the requirements for components constituting the electronic products, for example, electronic devices are being increased. For example, redistribution structures for use in an electronic device such as a semiconductor chip or the like, various semiconductor packages, and/or electronic systems is being studied and developed.